A Night at the Moon Dorm
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple package given to Yuuki could turn Zero's world upside down in one night? Yaoi. KaZe.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

**This one is a Rated M so be aware about the content. This is mainly KanameXZero, but this is also Male Night Class StudentsXZero. (This is the result of my extended perversion.) ˆoˆ**

**Warning: Too much yaoi can cause a nosebleed. And also, Zero's partner isn't only Kaname so… beware that this isn't a romantic/sappy story and will be more of a dub-con. You're warned so don't tell me that the content is highly pornographic, etc.**

**Disclaimer: VK isn't mine.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuki squealed in delight when she received the package from the delivery man. Her eyes shone so bright Zero thought they would blind him.

He was sitting on the sofa one fine Sunday afternoon, doing some of his forgotten assignments due to too much prefect duties, when the delivery man came. He stood up from his seat and was about to get the package but Yuuki's hurried strides as she went down the stairs stopped him on his tracks. She beamed at Zero and took the package from the man hurriedly before the other teen could. Thus, resulting to the current situation.

Zero arched an eyebrow at her when the man left. "What's that all about?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. He wasn't really interested in the package itself, but at Yuuki's reaction towards it.

She stopped grinning to herself when he asked and looked at him with huge chocolate eyes. A slow but definite smirk showed itself on her beautiful face. "It's a s.e.c.r.e.t., Zero~!"

Somehow, that expression and that tone of voice didn't sit well with him so he didn't ask any further. He just shrugged and started doing his assignment again. It's none of his business anyway.

Contrary to his belief, however, the package did have something to do with him. Yuuki cackled manically to herself as she went to the kitchen. She locked the door in case someone would barge in before she immediately opened the package with excited hands. She bit her lips in anticipation, and also to prevent herself from screaming, when the two things inside the box came into full view. "You'll definitely be mine using this… Zero." And she started laughing to herself once again.

In the living room, Zero suddenly felt a shudder of dread run down his spine. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to feel if it was a vampire, but he was sure the Night Class students were in their Dorm right now, sleeping. With that thought in mind, he shrugged the feeling off.

It was during their dinner that Zero felt the same dreadful feeling from earlier. Cross went on and on about the school and about his two beautiful son and daughter, immediately earning a glare from the hunter, while Yuuki ate silently. Zero knew that something was definitely going on if the usual talkative brunette wasn't talking at all. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with that feeling creeping up inside him.

When they finished dinner, Yuuki immediately stood up and grabbed two glasses full of milk from the kitchen. Both Cross and Zero could only look at her in curiosity since they had no idea what she was up to.

Yuuki immediately cursed under her breath as she looked at the two glasses in her hands with wide eyes and a panicked expression. _She forgot what was supposed to be Zero's. _She stared at the two glasses intently, as if the glasses themselves would tell her, before she dreadfully gave one glass to Zero. She just hoped it was the right one. "Zero, drink this!" She beamed nervously.

Zero felt his dread escalate as he stared at the glass of milk. First, how the hell did Yuuki know he liked drinking milk? And second, why did she look so nervous? His eyes narrowed at her before he flatly refused. But the shocked and disappointed look on her face made Cross wail and Zero had no choice but to just accept the drink.

The hunter sighed and took the glass before he sipped a little from it. Finding nothing out of the ordinary from both the taste and the smell, he gulped the whole milk down in one go.

Yuuki stared at Zero in case he drank the wrong glass. But seeing nothing wrong with the hunter, she also gulped down her own glass with ease.

The package she ordered actually contained two small bottles of potion. One was supposed to heighten one's libido while the other was to produce the much needed charm to make the males' pants tighten at the mere sight of you, although both was a form of aphrodisiac. The former was supposed to be for Zero while the latter was for her. It was a package ensuring that Zero would become hers tonight. While Zero was having problems with his all-out libido, she would make sure to be closer to him with her magnificent charm and make him lose control. _She would corner him in the woods later in their prefect patrol and make love to him all night long… _The thought made her drool and sigh dreamily.

At the start of their prefect patrol, Zero already felt that the air was humid. Or rather, he felt so hot. But it wasn't anything intolerable. Yuuki, on the other hand, was already doing her best to not jump Zero.

"No, no…" She whispered, already aware of the mistake in the glasses. _She was the one who drank the one that produces too much libido. _Zero still looked okay, if not annoyed at the humid weather, so it meant that she's the only one who felt so in heat at the moment. She whimpered at the loss of the opportunity and the loss of her money. Even though the milk Zero drank was also an aphrodisiac that also increases the teen's charm, it would only work on males since she's the one supposed to drink it!

Zero arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you whispering about?" He stopped in his tracks to fully look at Yuuki but she immediately walked backwards, not wanting him to see her flushed and drooling face.

Zero blinked when he saw how the blood all went up to Yuuki's face. The darkness didn't mask her face from the hunter at all since the latter was a Level D vampire. _Was the weather that hot tonight..? _

"I… uh, I need to go to the bathroom, Zero! You go ahead and patrol first!" She hurriedly said before she started running away from his friend. _The bottles were a failure! _She whimpered as she started sobbing. There's no way she'd jump Zero when she wasn't sure the latter wouldn't be disgusted with her. The intense hunger for flesh was unbearable and she knew that she might jump anyone who comes into view now, even if it was Cross. She purposefully hid in the forest so no one would find her.

Zero stared dumbly at the spot where Yuuki disappeared from before he shrugged and continued walking towards the Moon Dorm. That's the place they needed to guard the most. "It's really hot tonight…" He mumbled absentmindedly as he reached the dormitory.

Meanwhile, inside the dorm, Aido was about to say something to his cousin Kain when they both inhaled the unmistakable scent of the ex-human. "Tch. He's here again. I bet this night won't end without a commotion of some sort."

Kain mentally agreed, knowing full well that Zero was the epitome of their hatred. But then his nose scrunched up at the scent. "Don't you think there's something wrong with his scent tonight?"

Aido blinked before he realized the same thing. "Yes, it's a little… different." He could feel his whole body heating up for some reason. "Shall we take a look?" He asked before a full grin managed to appear on his handsome face.

Zero continued walking discretely for a while, knowing full well that the vampires might try some sort of excuse to fight him again when he inhaled Aido's blood. His amethyst eyes automatically turned glowing crimsons and he knew that they did it on purpose. For some reason, however, it made his stomach tingle in a different way than before. He jumped inside the gate of the Dorm, his Bloody Rose ready in his hand in case some fights ensued… again.

What he found on the other side of the Dorm, however, made his eyes widen in both surprise and curiosity. Aido and Kain stood in front of the door, gazing down at him. Aido licked his own bleeding finger sensually as he stared at the hunter, making Zero feel hot and uncomfortable for some reason. The two noble vampires' eyes were feral, gleaming under the light of the moon. It unnerved Zero to no end.

"Good evening, Kiryuu. Or rather, good morning." Aido greeted with a hint of seduction. Kain's eyes darkened a bit when he saw Zero. The redhead vampire gulped down sensually at the sight of the hunter.

Zero stared at them, dumbfounded at the sudden change in demeanor. Normally, they would readily snap at the sight of him and would immediately try to kill him. But tonight they were being… flirty? He shuddered to think that this was reality. "What do you want?" He asked with his usual irate voice, knowing full well that Aido purposefully invited him using the scent of blood earlier. He readied the Bloody Rose on his side as they started walking gracefully towards him.

"Kiryuu, did you try a new perfume or something?" Aido asked when they were all face to face, sniffing Zero like he would a delicious prey. His expression was partly curious, but also partly flirty. "You smell… delectable." He then licked his lips at the scent, making Zero give another shudder.

Kain, on the other hand, had bitten his own lower lip and groaned when he felt his pants tighten. "Are you free tonight, Kiryuu? Do you want to join us cousins as we wander the forest?"

By now, Zero looked half murderous and half aghast at the two vampires' actions. _Were they drunk? Or high on drugs perhaps? _His eyes widened even more when he saw the prominent bulge on their pants. He immediately pulled out his Bloody Rose, confused as hell while he looked at the dark gleam in the two cousins' eyes. "Wandering at night is not permitted, vampires. You will go back inside the Moon Dorm _now _or I will fire–" The movement was too fast even for Zero. Aido was in front of him in an instant, biting his right side of the neck, while Kain stood behind him, the vampire's hand circling his waist and groping his front just as the redhead bit his left shoulder.

Zero let out a strangled cry as he tried to pry the two vampires away. But somehow, he couldn't find the strength to make his body obey his will. _There really was something wrong with things tonight… _His whole body felt so hot. The areas where Aido and Kain bit and sucked felt particularly sensitive and pleasurable. He could also feel his member responding to Kain's hand. "N-No… What the hell… are you two doing..?" He muttered in between pants, ragged breathing, and futile struggle.

The hunter gathered as much of his courage as possible before he tried to fire the Bloody Rose to Aido, making the vampire back out. Kain also stepped backward a little in case Zero fired at him next. Zero took that chance to step away and point his Bloody Rose at the two vampires while his other hand held his wounded neck. He was looking at them with wide eyes as he panted. That was the first time he was bitten by a vampire ever since his transformation. And it greatly shocked him that it felt so pleasurable, unlike the time when Shizuka bit him where he cried from too much pain and fear.

But more than the pleasure, the act of biting was really unsettling him. _What's wrong with them tonight..? And also, what's wrong with him..? _He wasn't expecting them to bite him of all things. Not to mention grope his member! _He's Zero Kiryuu for God's sake. He was their enemy! _He was a Level D whose blood was tainted. No vampire in their right mind would bite him. _Not to mention he's male!_

"We need to do something, Akatsuki." Aido voiced, tongue licking the corner of his mouth and tasting Zero's blood there. "Kaname-sama might smell his blood and think that we did something wrong."

"You already did something wrong! Get lost, vampires!" Zero snarled at them. Aido and Kain were obviously not in their right minds tonight.

"Yes, we did do something wrong, didn't we?" Kain said calmly as gazed at Zero with longing. "And we're planning to continue it. So don't tell us to just back out now."

Zero stared at them in deep shock before he tried to get away from the place. Those two might merely be messing with him, wanting him to feel shame, but their actions were getting overboard this time. He was about to jump over the tall fence when strong arm held his waist tight from behind while a hand covered his mouth. He let out a muffled scream, both in surprise and dread, just as Aido appeared in front of him and took the Bloody Rose from his grip forcefully, freezing it with ice so h e could hold it without getting electrocuted. The blonde also froze the hunter's hands and feet to prevent him from struggling any further.

The next few moments seemed like a series of blur to Zero as he was manhandled by Kain into the cousins' shared room. Aido followed suit while holding the Bloody Rose. The two of them also didn't know what the hell was happening. But they were the type to follow their instincts and their desires more than think rationally about their sudden perverted interest in Zero.

Zero found himself tied up to the four sides of the canopy bed, staring up in shock and horror at the two ravenous noble vampires. Kain and Aido stared down at him with hungry eyes. The hunter looked so seductive tied to the bed post like that – panting, covered in sweat and blood, vulnerable, and flushed.

"You bastards!" Zero gritted his teeth. "You sick–" Aido found a gag ball he was playing with the other day and put it in Zero's mouth to silence him. His curses became muffled as he tried to struggle from the strong shackles.

Kain whistled at the sight as he knelt on top of the hunter. He ripped Zero's uniform apart since it would be impossible to remove it at the moment. "I would have loved to kiss him though…" He mumbled – feeling bad at the fact that Zero's mouth was gagged – just as he pierced his fangs on the hunter's neck, drinking at the area where Aido drank earlier.

Zero tried to struggle further but it was no use. The feeling of Kain's fangs buried deep in his neck sent out shivers of raw pleasure in his system, preventing him from thinking right. Not to mention the shackles tying him were silver, effectively making him weak. How the hell they managed to sneak in something like that, the hunter had no idea. His eyes widened in horror when Aido tugged at his pants, looking at him with a smirk before the blonde pulled it down in one swift movement.

"Wow, Kiryuu, you keep on struggling. And yet you're unmistakably… _hard._" Aido commented, making Zero stop. _He's hard? _He tried to look down despite the fact that Kain was still drinking from him and looked at his hardened cock. The sight made him blush terribly and Aido felt his own pants tighten even more. "Damn clothes…" He muttered as he removed his clothing within seconds. Kain followed suit and started attacking Zero's neck with bites and nibbles, making the hunter groan despite himself. Aido licked his lips again before he knelt down and repeatedly licked the head of Zero's member as if it was a lollipop.

Zero let out a muffled scream at the sensation of being licked so sensually. Kain bit one of his nipples, adding to agonizing pleasure. His mind was turning into haste and he couldn't think straightly. The pleasure was blinding him.

Aido started bobbing his head up and down on the cock, playing with it using his tongue and teeth, grazing the length with his aroused fangs. After a while, he felt that he somehow wanted to taste Zero's cum so he sucked harder at the cock for about a minute, resulting in the hunter jerking his hips upward unconsciously as he released his seed in Aido's mouth.

"Sweet…" Kain also licked his lips at the sight of his cousin swallowing the hunter's cum. Zero was still a little too out of it when he felt a different mouth sucking his cock. Kain's tongue and teeth were harsher than Aido's and the suck felt stronger. Meanwhile, Aido had started attacking his abdomen with butterfly kisses. He came for the second time only within some minutes after the first one.

"What the hell is going on here?" The two vampires stopped their actions and stared at the apparently unlocked door. Takuma and Shiki were on the doorway, staring at them with surprise and disbelief.

Zero let out a muffled sound, intending to seek help from the two other vampires, but the result wasn't what he was expecting. The sound made Takuma gulp, feeling his pants tighten. Shiki was not in a better position. The sight of a panting, blushing, naked, and tied Zero stirred something within him and he knew it wouldn't stop until he partakes in that activity in front of him.

"_This…_ is going to get us into trouble." Takuma voiced before he closed the door behind them, not forgetting to lock it.

"Can we join?" Shiki asked without a hint of emotion on his face.

Kain and Aido looked surprise at that. The two of them were troublemakers and delinquents so it was only reasonable for them to do that kind of thing to Zero, but for the Vice President Takuma and even Kaname's cousin Shiki to do the same…

Zero looked at them with tearful expression now. _No one would help him here… _Everyone wanted to have him. _They were planning to violate him… _He let out another muffled plea but it only added to the vampires' erections.

Takuma smiled at the hunter before giving a quick kiss at the corner of Zero's mouth, deeming a full kiss impossible at the moment because of the gag. Zero was about to struggle again when he gasped at the sudden pleasure that raked his whole body. Shiki was doing some unimaginable things with his legs using the noble's fangs. Takuma watched as his roommate licked Zero's inner thigh before biting it, immediately causing Zero's cock to awaken. The hunter blushed terribly in shame and embarrassment at what was happening. Takuma took the cock in his hand and started massaging it, earning some muffled moans from the hunter, while Shiki continued giving bites and kiss marks to Zero's inner thighs. It didn't take a while for Zero to come again, this time on Takuma's hands and Shiki's face.

Shiki stopped what he was doing and simply wiped the semen with his hand before licking it. Takuma did the same with the substance on his hand. Zero already felt totally exhausted from coming three times in a row but the sight of the nobles licking his semen like that was enough to get him over the edge again for some reason. He knew there was something wrong with the Night Class tonight. He also knew there was something wrong with him, what with his weird feelings and reactions. But he didn't know why or how this sort of thing happened. Everything was too quick even for him.

"Do you have a lotion here?" Takuma asked Aido kindly as he smiled at Zero. The latter looked at him with horror. Zero knew what was going on inside the vice president's head. He wasn't as naïve to those things as people thought.

When Aido gave the other blonde the lotion, Takuma started applying the substance on his fingers until they were slick enough. "Now, relax, Kiryuu-kun." He said as he gave Zero a kiss on the forehead and on the cheeks, on the nose, just as he pushed his middle finger deep inside the hunter in one go. Zero struggled immediately from the pain so Takuma kissed and sucked one of his nipples to make him forget about the finger.

All the while, the others watched as they masturbated in front of Zero. All of them knew that they were acting weird. The mere fact that they felt so hot and turned on at the sight of Zero was already supposed to be impossible. The thought of wanting to rape the silver-haired male was also not in their dictionary and to-do list until tonight.

Zero screamed from within the gag when the second and third fingers were added. The tear that was threatening to fall down his cheeks already did. Takuma comforted him by giving him a series of licks and butterfly kisses on the neck, shoulders, and chest. The accidental prodding of one spot inside the ex-human earned them all a muffled moan from Zero as the hunter arched his back, making the ones masturbating cum on their own hands. Takuma continued hitting that spot over and over until Zero came on his own stomach and chest. The blonde then sensually licked the substance with deliberate slowness, effectively making Zero groan.

"You're very beautiful tonight, Zero." Takuma voiced with a sincere smile as he removed his fingers from the tight hole. Zero unconsciously groaned at the loss of contact. He was blushing mess by now and had pretty much no control of his body reactions. Aido and the others were already arguing on who would have him first.

"I get to have him first since I am the one who carried him here!" Kain argued heatedly.

"No! I want to be Kiryuu's first!" Aido huffed, already assuming that Zero was a virgin – which was true anyway.

"But you're also inexperienced, Aido. You'll just hurt him. Allow me to take him first." Shiki said monotonously. Takuma couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of three naked vampire men arguing over a male vampire hunter's virginity.

"What's going on here?" And they all stopped dead in the middle of their argument. Kaname stood by the way doorway. He usually wasn't the type to open locked doors and get inside rooms without permission. But the scent of Aido, Kain, Shiki, and Takuma's arousal together with Zero's inside the room was too much to pass up. And now, the sight of the three vampire males naked in the room while Zero was tied on the bed was even more shocking to him. _Although, Zero did appear too good to resist tonight…_

"Kaname, we can explain." Takuma stood up from the bed. He's the only one still dressed up from the group. _Actually, he didn't know where to start. _He knew there was no way he would act like this on normal circumstances. But Zero's scent and appearance tonight somehow made the beast within him rampage from too much sexual stimulation. He knew that that was how they all felt right now.

Zero somehow felt a little relieved at the sight of Kaname. It would be the first time he would thank the pureblood for showing up in front of him. The brunette would surely punish his subordinates and… and… _No, not him too… _He whimpered when he saw how dark with desire Kaname's eyes were as the male looked at him. _He's doomed._

Kaname walked graciously across the room, towards the bed. "What is Kiryuu doing here?" They all remained quiet, not knowing how to answer, and simply watched as the pureblood sat on the bed, gazing at Zero from head to toe. It made the hunter shiver from too much embarrassment and fear. His eyes widened when Kaname's eyes glazed over at the sight of him. _He'd be devoured! _He shut his eyes closed when Kaname's hand moved. _He didn't want to see what they were about to do to him! _Instead of groping him or doing something equally disturbing, however, Kaname only raised his hand to wipe the tears falling on his cheeks.

They stared at one another for a while as Kaname brushed Zero's face with hisfingers. "Don't cry, Zero. I promise to only give you pleasure." He removed the shackles tying down Zero's feet with his mind just as he removed the gag with his hands.

Zero immediately tried to salvage his little dignity left by using his legs to cover his manhood. But it only made the four vampires at the foot of the bed drool at the sight of his pink puckered hole waiting to be pounced.

"K-Kuran…" His voice was pleading as he looked at the pureblood. He was just about to say the next statement when he was cut off by a pair of lips that covered his own. Shock was written on Zero's face as Kaname kissed him gently but passionately. The hunter's lips quivered – it being his first kiss – at the sensation of the pureblood' soft and cool lips on his own. It made Kaname smile on the kiss.

Zero heard the click of the shackles on his wrists and he immediately looked up, breaking the kiss in the process. His hands were already free. Or rather, his hands were now tied together in a single shackle and not on the bedposts anymore. He immediately tried to sit up but Kaname's hand on his chest prevented him from going anywhere. He looked at Kaname in confusion until he realized with dread that they weren't quite through with him yet.

He yelped when Kaname carried him to the pureblood's own room. The pureblood didn't need to ask the nobles to come with him since they already followed.

Zero tried to struggle the whole time and even said some not too decent words to Kaname and his friends. He only stopped when he was thrown on the bed quite roughly by Kaname. The pureblood immediately removed his tie and upper uniform, leaving only his pants, as he climbed up the bed. Zero immediately crawled away from him but in vain since there was really no way to go.

"Like I said, Kiryuu, we will only give you pleasure so you don't have to be afraid of us." Kaname said with a kind smile.

First, Kaname would never smile at him. Second, Kaname was never kind to him. Meaning, this was really a night to behold.

Zero feared that he somehow lost his mind and had already became Level E. Only the illusion he was seeing in his insanity felt so real. Or maybe, Kaname and the other vampires were messing with him because of his attitude and the way he always drank from Yuuki. "Kuran… stop this… please…"

Kaname only looked at him though. "I'm sorry, Kiryuu. I can't. I'm barely… controlling myself so I won't devour you in one go."

Zero looked horrified as Kaname forced him down the bed with sheer mind power alone. The pureblood knelt on all fours top of him, giving him butterfly kisses on the neck, shoulder, and chest, before slowly sinking his fangs on Zero's neck. Zero moaned when the sensitive area that was so repeatedly bitten earlier was bitten once again by longer fangs.

The moment Kaname sat in between his legs, parting them with his hands, was the moment that Zero whimpered. "Shh…" The pureblood kissed the hunter again before he unzipped his pants and removed his aching erection from its confines. Aido and the others took that as a signal and also slicked their erections with the lotion from earlier. Takuma also already removed his clothing as they watched Kaname devour their delectable hunter.

Zero looked out of it now, merely responding to the way Kaname pleasured him. He was panting, blushing, sweating, whimpering, and moaning at the same time. The only thing that remained in his blank mind was the immense pleasure that everyone kept on giving him.

When the pureblood could no longer wait, he immediately thrust inside the hunter fully, earning moans from the both of them. Zero felt so full while Kaname felt the hot walls clamping down around him. Aido and Kain took each of Zero's foot and started thrusting in between the foot's thumb and forefinger. Takuma and Shiki, on the other hand, took each of the hunter's hands – Zero had no idea when Kaname released the shackles – and made Zero grip their erect cock. Kaname's way of thrusting in and out of the hunter mercilessly made Zero grip at something for leverage and the two vampires used that opportunity. They started thrusting to Zero's fisted hands.

Kaname's room was filled with moans and groans and screams of pleasure as the five vampires ganged up on the poor hunter. After a while, Kaname changed the angle of his thrusts and hit the hunter's prostate head on, making Zero's back arch with too much pleasure. He felt like drowning as the pureblood continued to hit that same spot over and over again until he was cumming on both of their stomachs and chest. His feet curled, making both Aido and Kain come too, and his hands gripped at Takuma and Shiki's cock tighter. That act also made the two other vampires come.

No one talked for a while as they all panted for air. The afterglow of their orgasm was still too much for them. Kaname flopped down on the hunter, his face nuzzling the hunter's neck. He didn't even bother pulling out of the exhausted hunter as he gave a chaste kiss to the hunter's lips.

"So… in the end, Kaname-sama was the one who took Kiryuu's virginity…" Aido looked forlorn. But in a way, it was all for the best. After all, he was the regal pureblood, the one who knew everything and had the right to do anything.

Contrary to all beliefs, though, that was also Kaname's first time.

"What now..?" Kain asked quietly, looking at Zero's peacefully sleeping face. It seemed the hunter passed out in the height of his orgasm.

Kaname slowly pulled out of the hunter and stood up. He zipped his pants once more and covered Zero's sleeping form with his bed's cover. "Shall we go? We still have class to attend to." And all four vampires gaped at how he appeared so casual after everything.

"Kaname, why don't we all cuddle up to Zero? I think it's for the best." Takuma uttering such irrationality was preposterous. But he still did. And they all knew that they agreed to the blonde male.

Kaname looked at everyone's naked figure for a while before he looked down at Zero's face. The crease on the hunter's eyebrows was gone and he looked more handsome than normal. Not to mention he appeared so peaceful in his slumber. "I think… that's a good idea." And for the first time in his life, Kaname Kuran's decision was also irrational.

Meanwhile, some time before that, Yuuki was still in the forest and hiding from everyone when Rima and Ruka saw her.

"W-What are you doing here?" She said, trying to hide the way her arousal escalated at the sight of two other people.

"The Dorm smells of too much gay sex." Ruka simply answered. She then looked at Yuuki as the smelled the girl. "Cross, you're awfully aroused tonight."

Rima smiled at the brunette then. "Shall we… take care of it?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zero started avoiding all the male Night Class students from then on. Everyone knew it wasn't because of hatred anymore since he would blush tremendously and muttered something under his breath if one of them would give him a smile or even a greeting. And much to the hunter's chagrin, Kaname and the others showed up wherever he went. Some of them would even visit his room in the middle of the night, practically giving him a scare.

Zero learned after two days that it was Yuuki's fault that everything happened. He scolded her then. But in his heart, he knew that he wasn't really angry at her (or even at the potions) for some reason.

Yuuki would also blush deeply at the sight of Ruka and Rima for some reason but Zero didn't inquire anymore.

The potion had long worn off and everything was already back to normal. _Or at least as normal as it could be while there were five male vampires stalking him wherever he went. _Yes, the potion had long worn off. But that didn't mean they had forgotten what they did that night. _And it seemed, the Night Class males liked the scent and feel of his body only too much…_

.

.END.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Thanks for reading~! I appreciate reviews but please no flames. ˆoˆ**

**P.S. Have a blessed new year, everyone~!**


End file.
